Opposites Attract
by natsume2
Summary: During their last and final year at Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco are forced to work together in order to prevent a prophecy from coming true. But what if working together causes them to fall in love?
1. I think I hate you

Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and a few of the characters. Don't sue me. I don't have any money anyway.  
  
"Albus," Professor McGonagall said. "Tomorrow the students return to Hogwarts. It will be their seventh year together. As far I know, the two of them still loathe each other. I highly down the prophecy will come true."  
  
Albus looked kindly at McGonagall and replied, "Matters of the heart can change. As the prophecy said, the two of them will hate each other till their last year together and then their hatred will bring them closer together."  
  
"But Albus!" Professor McGonagall said, looking nervous and worried. "What if it happens? What if the prophecy comes true? He-who-must-not-be- named will be even more powerful!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore patted Minerva's shoulder in a reassuring way and said, "Then we must simply not let it come true."  
  
Wizards and witches anxiously await the date,  
When the two strongest students seal their fate.  
Even with the hate in their hearts, the two of them will see,  
That there is more to each other then there appears to be.  
  
*  
  
"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted, rushing towards her. The two of them had their arms wide open but soon realized what they were doing and dropped their arms, blushing. They glanced at each other, not sure of how to greet Hermione until she grabbed them into a tight hug.  
  
"I missed you guys!" Hermione said. "How have you been? Have you finished your homework?" She asked, looking a bit more severe.  
  
"Haha," Ron said wittily, choosing not to answer Hermione's question about the homework. "We've been fine."  
  
Hermione had been unable to join Harry and Ron at the Burrow because her parents had planned a surprise trip to Egypt. Hermione had been pestering them ever since her third year when Ron had visited Egypt. Her parents were happy to oblige after they received an owl announcing that Hermione was the new Head Girl.  
  
The trio walked together to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Many of their peers turned and waved, excited about finally being the oldest students on campus.  
  
Piles of food appeared on the table and Harry and Ron immediately began eating. They stuffed their faces with food, not once putting down their forks.  
  
"Another year has come!" Dumbledore said, standing up. "It is wonderful to see all of you again! And I am pleased to see you have not last your appetites!" He glanced at Harry and Ron and winked. "As almost everyone knows, the Forbidden Forest is still off limits to all students. Also, seventh year students will be allowed to direct certain activities if they get a teacher's permission. More information on this will be announced later. Now, enough talking, more eating!"  
  
"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "We can start directing activities! Maybe I can get Professor McGonagall's permission for an "Honor House Elves" week!"  
  
Ron and Harry glanced at each other and tried hard not to choke on their food. Hermione sometimes had the weirdest ideas.  
  
"Well," Hermione said, rising slowly from the table. "I have work to do."  
  
"It's our first night back!" Ron said, disgusted at the thought of doing work. "What work could you possibly have?"  
  
"I want to research some things at the library," Hermione replied, trying not to gag at the sight of food oozing out of Ron's mouth. She walked away from the table, her stomach feeling queasy.  
  
"Bloody mental, that one," Ron said, shaking his head and returning to his delicious piece of cherry pie.  
  
*  
  
"Where is it?" Hermione mumbled to herself, searching the shelves desperately for the book. "I doubt anyone checked it out..."  
  
Finally, she found the book she was looking for (Everything You Want to Know About House Elves). Hermione quickly checked it out, anxious to get back to the common room and read it. She exited the library, her nose buried in the book.  
  
"Filthy mudblood!" a steely voice shouted. "I just had these robes washed too! Now they're dirty!"  
  
Because she had not been watching where she was going, Hermione had accidentally bumped into her least favorite person. Malfoy.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" Hermione hissed, even though she was fully aware that knocking into him was her fault.  
  
"Watch where I'm going?!" Malfoy shouted, outraged. "You were the bloody prat you knocked into me!"  
  
"I am Head Girl Malfoy, and I will not tolerate that tone!"  
  
"Too bad for you Granger, because I'm Head Boy and I can use whatever tone I PLEASE!"  
  
The two of them glared at each other, both with looks of utmost hatred. Both of them were forced to hate each other, even though they really did not. Draco found Hermione incredibly sexy, and she thought the same of him. But they would never be allowed to fall in love. It seemed everyone, even Dumbledore, went out of their way to make sure that Hermione and Draco hated each other. They were doing a pretty good job.  
  
"I have to go!" Hermione snapped. She walked away, her bushy hair bouncing up and down.  
  
"Why does she have to be so hot?" Draco muttered, running a hand through his slick, blonde hair.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Hermione was exhausted. She had been reading late into the night, hoping to finish the book she checked out from the library. But it had all been in vain because all she could think about was a certain person with blonde hair and gray eyes.  
  
"Why aren't you eating anything Hermione?" Ron questioned, munching happily on a glazed donut. "I thought breakfast was 'the most important meal of the day'?"  
  
"I'm not in the mood to eat," Hermione answered.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"That is none of your business."  
  
"Contrary to what you think, I believe it is."  
  
"Well," Hermione said, heating up. "You're wrong! There is no reason in particular why I am not eating, besides the fact that watching Harry and you eat makes me SICK!"  
  
"Attention!" Professor McGonagall announced. "Would the Head Girl and Head Boy please direct themselves to Professor Dumbledore's office after breakfast."  
  
Hermione immediately rose from the table, seeing no reason in staying any longer. "I'll see you both later," she muttered, feeling a bit stupid about yelling at Ron.  
  
Harry and Ron waved goodbye, not looking up from the assortment of different sweet rolls that had appeared on the table.  
  
Hermione walked to Dumbledore's office and whispered the gargoyle the password. It leapt aside and Hermione climbed the stairs and seated herself, waiting for the others to arrive.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said smiling. "You are already here! Excellent. Now we must wait for Minerva and Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Please Professor," Hermione said tentatively. "I was wondering why you chose Malfoy as Head Boy."  
  
"Although you will probably not believe this, Mr. Malfoy does quite well in all of his classes and is one of the few responsible students in his year."  
  
"Professor?" Hermione asked boldly. "What about Harry?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked down at Hermione, his blue eyes twinkling. "I think Harry prefers to cause trouble, not to punish those who cause trouble."  
  
Hermione laughed. "You're right."  
  
The two of them turned in their chairs as Draco sulkily entered the room with Professor McGonagall walking briskly behind him. "I found him Albus," Minerva said. "Apparently he had a row with Potter and Weasley..."  
  
"Head Boy and still fighting?" Hermione asked, her eyes flashing.  
  
"At least I'm not afraid of a fight, you stupid mudblood!" Draco retaliated.  
  
"Five points from Slytherin!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "You should be ashamed Malfoy! Ms. Granger is right, the Head Boy should not be fighting AND he should not be calling ANYONE a mudblood. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," Draco mumbled, glaring daggers at Hermione.  
  
"Now," Dumebldore said, looking calmly at Draco and Hermione. "You two will have to put aside your differences and work together this year. The Head Boy and Head Girl need to set examples for younger students which means you two will not be allowed to fight or call one another names."  
  
"Professor!" they both protested, disgusted at the thought of spending time together without calling each other names.  
  
"This discussion is over," Professor Dumbledore said firmly. "You may return to your common rooms."  
  
The two of them exited the office, mad at the bad luck they were having.  
  
"Albus," Minerva said. "Won't making them work together harmoniously bring them closer together."  
  
"I am hoping it will do the exact opposite. Spending so much time together should make them both thoroughly sick of each other."  
  
"Well, I hope you're right Albus."  
  
"So do I Minerva, so do I."  
  
*  
  
"It's all your fault Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked, once she had gotten out of Dumbledore's office. "You're always bothering me so now they're trying to get us to work together!"  
  
"Like I want to work with you mudblood?" Draco sneered. "If we spend too much time together your disgustingness might rub off on me! I mean, you already have been contaminated with Potty and Weasel!"  
  
"Don't you dare insult them!" Hermione shouted, whipping out her wand.  
  
"Going to duel me Granger?"  
  
"Don't make me hurt you."  
  
Draco took a few steps and was right up in Hermione's face. She held her breath, feeling strange. Draco looked at her, wanting nothing more but to kiss her soft lips. But before he could do anything, Hermione slapped him smartly across the face and stalked off.  
  
"I'm going to take a cold shower," Draco said, groaning slightly. Being anywhere near Hermione made him strangely hot.  
  
*  
  
Hermione sank into a comfy chair in the Gryffindor common room, aware of her flushed red face. Lately, being around Malfoy affected her in a very odd way. Hermione didn't know what it was about, but the feeling made her extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"What's up 'Mione?" Ron said, falling into the seat next to him.  
  
"I've got to work together with Malfoy this year," Hermione replied, making a face.  
  
"Wow! I never would have guessed!" Harry said sarcastically. "Why would you guys ever work together? Oh wait – maybe cause you guys are Head Boy and Head Girl!"  
  
"Haha," Hermione said weakly.  
  
"What exactly are you two working on?" Ron asked, mildly interested.  
  
"Don't know yet," Hermione said sighing. "Whatever it is, I hope it involves practicing curses. I think I'm a bit out of touch."  
  
Harry grinned. "Cursing Malfoy would be good practice."  
  
"Not to mention loads of fun!" Ron added.  
  
*  
  
Draco staked out in the hallways, waiting for students to make a mistake so he could dock house points or give hem a detention. But he was having trouble concentrating because of a certain brown-haired beauty.  
  
"Stop!" Draco barked, yelling at a girl to stop running.  
  
The girl immediately stopped. Draco walked over to her and noticed that it was Weasel's sister, Ginny.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny snapped. "I'm running late and I don't have time for pleasantries."  
  
"You know the rules! No running in the halls!"  
  
Ginny didn't say anything, she just waited to see how many points he would take away.  
  
"This is your warning."  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco, surprised. "You aren't taking any points?"  
  
"I said I wasn't going too but maybe I'll reconsider..."  
  
Ginny stuck her tongue out and ran away to her next class.  
  
Draco groaned. "Why did I let her off the hook?"  
  
"Trying to get Ginny in bed Malfoy? Trying to 'charm' her so she falls for you?" Hermione said, casually walking up to Draco.  
  
"I wasn't doing anything like that, mudblood."  
  
"I thought I made it clear," Hermione said sweetly, "Not to call me that."  
  
"Why don't you tell someone who cares?" Draco replied bitterly. His heart was thudding in his chest. Hermione's cheeks were pink and her beautiful hair surrounded her face. She looked gorgeous. What are you thinking?! He thought to himself. This is the filthy mudblood we're talking about!  
  
Hermione started to walk away but Draco grabbed her arm. Hermione shivered. His touch made her feel safe and warm, but she couldn't let him know that!  
  
"Get your hands off me!" she hissed.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Don't call me that," Hermione said, tearing her arm out of his grip. "Ever!"  
  
And with that, she dashed away, leaving behind a confused and disappointed Draco.  
  
A/N: Wow! New Hermione/Draco story! Hard to Get was sort of dying so I decided to start a new story! How do you guys like it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I would greatly appreciate it! This chapter turned out longer than I wanted it to but I sort of got caught up in the story. I've already made some plans for this fanfic, but if you have any ideas, please tell me! And the prophecy at the beginning of the chapter will come to play (somehow) in the story eventually, but more towards the end. Review. Now. You know you want to. For the obsessed fanfic writer? Also! The title is sort of blah...it was a spur of the moment thing. If you have any other titles, tell me! 


	2. Up in the Astronomy Tower

Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and a few of the characters. Don't sue me. I don't have any money anyway.  
  
A/N: Wow. Listening to Lord of the Rings soundtracks are really inspiring. I love LotR! Return of the King comes out on DVD May 25! I'm so excited! Uhh...anyway, onto the story!  
  
"How are Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger getting along?" Dumbledore asked Minerva.  
  
"Horribly," Professor McGonagall said, smiling slightly. "Your plan is working flawlessly."  
  
"Ah, well, it is too early to tell."  
  
"You have your doubts that your plan will work?" Minerva asked concerned.  
  
"One always has their doubts, Minerva. I just hope mine are silly worries that won't cause any trouble."  
  
Their hate for each changes, once in the proper light,  
But their love might blind them from the choice that is right. Once they announce their love, trouble is going to begin, And a fight will start that neither side will win.  
  
*  
  
Hermione slammed her Defense Against the Dark Arts book and her Transfiguration book on the table. "I can't believe it!" she shouted, looking absolutely furious.  
  
"What is it?" Harry inquired mildly, playing a rather boring game of Exploding Snaps with Ron.  
  
"I have to plan a dance with MALFOY."  
  
"Another school dance?" Ron groaned, remembering the Yule Ball. "What's this one for?"  
  
"Valentines Day!"  
  
"At least you have a long time to plan!" Harry said, accidentally burning one of his eyebrows.  
  
Hermione looked livid. She glared at Harry and Ron, waiting for either of them to get her point. Neither of them did. She threw her arms up in frustration.  
  
"Valentines Day is about love!" Hermione declared. "That is the last sort of thing I want to talk about around Malfoy! Plus, if you two gits have lost track of time, Valentines Day is in TWO MONTHS."  
  
"Like I said," Harry replied. "You have a long time to plan."  
  
Hermione decided to give up on them.  
  
*  
  
"I'm thinking about getting Father to take me out of school," Draco said, falling into a couch.  
  
"Why's that?" Goyle grunted, eating a chocolate frog.  
  
"I have to plan a dance with GRANGER."  
  
Crabbe, sitting across from Draco, made a gross face. He spat out the broccili-flavored bean and questioned, "What's wrong with Granger?"  
  
Draco stared at the two humongous blobs. He couldn't believe they were that stupid! "Granger is a MUDBLOOD. She is filthy, disgusting, and a bloody teacher's pet! Everyone thinks she's so 'perfect' but she ISN'T!"  
  
"Right," Goyle said, nodding stupidly.  
  
Crabbe looked at both of them, clearly confused. "Who are we talking about again?"  
  
Draco sighed and shook his head. Sometimes he wondered why he hung out with these idiots.  
  
*  
  
"Hermione, isn't it time for your Head meeting?" Harry inquired, looking at his watch.  
  
"Don't remind me!" Hermione groaned, putting her face in her hands. "I don't think I can deal with Malfoy right now. I might accidentally curse him!"  
  
"That wouldn't be so bad!" Ron replied, closing his Transfiguration book. "You'd be doing us all a favor."  
  
"Hermione, I know being a Head means a lot to you, so go on to your meeting. If you don't, Dumbledore could get mad."  
  
Hermione sighed and stood up. "Since when are you so responsible Harry?"  
  
"Since there is a chance you might curse Malfoy. Now shoo!" Harry said, grinning.  
  
Hermione grumbled and left the common room with a strong look of distaste on her face.  
  
*  
  
"Granger," Draco said, looking as if he'd rather be anywhere else.  
  
"Malfoy," Hermione hissed, looking as if she might loose her dinner.  
  
They glared at each other and then finally sat down at the table Dumbledore had set up for them. The two of them were up in the Astronomy Tower, one of the most secluded places in Hogwarts. The star was midnight blue and the stars were twinkling in the sky.  
  
"Shall we get started?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Whatever," Draco replied, leaning casually back in his seat. "Have fun."  
  
"Aren't you going to help?" Hermione asked dangerously.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"Look mudblood," Draco said. "I am not going to help you plan this idiotic dance. I could care less if this dance didn't even occur! There are a million things I'd rather be doing then sitting here with you. So don't bother me!"  
  
"You think I'm enjoying this?' Hermione shrieked, looking livid. "I'd rather eat dung then spend time with you!"  
  
Even from across the table, Draco could see Hermione's cheeks turning a light pink, and her normally brown, friendly eyes were slowing turning to slits.  
  
"Take that back!" Draco shouted, having a lot of fun. Making Hermione angry was one of his favorite past times.  
  
"Bite me!" Hermione said bitterly.  
  
"That's not very mature of you, Ms. I'm Head Girl and I'm so perfect!"  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione growled. Her hand slipped into her robes and she slowly drew out her wand, wanting to make sure Draco didn't see.  
  
"Make me!" Draco said, smirking. She looked so sexy, angry and frustrated. Draco shook his head, banishing his thoughts. It's the mudblood! He thought to himself.  
  
Hermione felt hot, probably because she was mad and because she was so close to Malfoy. He looked simply irresistible with his sexy smirk plastered on his face, yet he was acting so stupid...  
  
"Come over here and I will!"  
  
"Is that a threat, Hermione?" Draco inquired, still smirking. "Because I don't take kindly to people who threaten me."  
  
"Do not call me HERMIONE!"  
  
"That's your name isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, growing more and more angry. "But I do not want a slimy git like you calling me by my first name!"  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!" Draco said, teasing her.  
  
"That's it!" Hermione shrieked in frustration. "I can't take it anymore! I'm going to Dumbledore and I'm going to RESIGN. I am so SICK OF YOU!"  
  
She jumped up from the table and headed for the staircase. She shook the doorknob to the door leading to the stairs, but it did not open.  
  
"Unlock it!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Draco rose from the table, smiling. His steel gray eyes looked cool and appealing, as did his blonde, slicked hair. "No."  
  
Hermione ran a hand through her bushy, brown hair. "Come on Malfoy. I mean it. Unlock the door!"  
  
Draco did not answer. He moved closer to Hermione and sat down next to her.  
  
"What are you doing?" she questioned, fearing for his sanity.  
  
"Sitting. What does it look like?" Draco quipped. He was having a blast, torturing the mudblood.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Hermione sank to the floor. She moved away from Draco and put her face in her hands.  
  
"What the?" Hermione said, looking up at the sky. Small raindrops were falling as clouds quickly engulfed the sky. "Crap!"  
  
The rain was falling steadily now, soaking the two students through their robes. Hermione looked wet and miserable, while Draco looked quite content. In fact, he was perfectly dry.  
  
"How did you stay dry?" Hermione asked, her teeth chattering.  
  
Draco laughed. "Didn't think of using a water resistant charm, did you?"  
  
Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "As you can see, I didn't think of that. Anyway, it's too late now."  
  
Draco looked over at her. She was soaked and she looked frozen. "I think you've suffered enough."  
  
"Really?" Hermione jumped up. "Thank God! I was about to curse you..."  
  
Draco muttered something under his breath and Hermione head the lock of the door come undone. She dashed over to the door that Draco was standing in front of.  
  
"Move!"  
  
"No."  
  
Draco grabbed her arms and kissed her on the lips. Hermione stood like a rock, not moving at all. Draco's kiss had made her feel quite warm, even though she was still standing in the cold, dreary rain. Finally, snapping back to reality, Hermione pulled herself away.  
  
"YOU PRAT!" Hermione shouted, glaring daggers at him. She wiped her lips on the sleeve of her rob and spat bitterly on the ground. "What was that for?!"  
  
"It was an experiment."  
  
"Move your bloody arse out of the way!" Hermione said, breathing heavily.  
  
Draco moved, only because he saw Hermione's wand gripped fiercely in her hand.  
  
"Don't act like you didn't enjoy that, mudblood. It was probably the first kiss you ever had!"  
  
Hermione replied by slamming the door in his face.  
  
*  
  
"Ms. Granger! Wait a moment!"  
  
Hermione twirled around and found herself facing Professor McGonagall.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione snapped.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked taken back. Hermione never used that tone of voice with her Professors.  
  
"Why are you wet?"  
  
"I had to attend a meeting in the rain."  
  
"Why didn't you come inside?" Professor McGonagall inquired. "Use your common sense! You could have caught a cold!"  
  
"The door was locked," Hermione replied coolly.  
  
"Why was it locked?"  
  
"Ask Malfoy," Hermione said bitterly. She started to walk away when Professor McGonagall called after her.  
  
"Did you get any work done?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "No."  
  
Obviously, Professor McGonagall needed to have a visit with a certain Head Boy.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Draco strutted into Professor Dumbledore's office, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Professor? You wanted to see me?" Draco called out.  
  
"Sit down Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said, who was seated next to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Draco seated himself, watching the two of them. "What is it?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Minerva spoke with Ms. Granger yesterday. She was quite – err – agitated. It appears that she did not have a pleasant time at the meeting yesterday evening."  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
Professor Dumbledore continued, "Apparently, neither of you got any work done of the Valentines Dance. Why not? If I am correct you two were up in the Astronomy Tower for at least an hour."  
  
Draco did not answer.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you do not want me to search your mind for the answer, I hope you will tell me."  
  
"Fine," Draco replied. "Granger and I kissed."  
  
"You kissed?!" Professor McGonagall shouted, looking angry and nervous.  
  
"Yes." Draco said, not at all embarrassed.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, not looking disturbed by the piece of information that had just been revealed. "You may go."  
  
Draco left Dumbledore's office, casting curious glances back at his teachers.  
  
"Albus! How could this happen?!" Professor McGonagall said, pacing around the room. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"There is not much we can do, Minerva. If we try to separate them now, they will become suspicious. All we can do is hope that the kiss they shared won't change their feelings for one another."  
  
*  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said, waving his face in front of her head. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"What?" Hermione said, snapping to attention. "What did you say?"  
  
"Why are you acting all funny?" Ron questioned, stuffing his face with donuts.  
  
"No reason," Hermione replied briskly.  
  
"There is too a reason! Tell us!"  
  
Hermione glared at them. "It isn't important."  
  
"Come on 'Mione!" Harry said, shaking her arm. "Tell us!"  
  
"Fine," she snapped. "Draco kissed me."  
  
The donut Ron was eating fell out of his mouth. Hermione was too embarrassed to be disgusted at the sight.  
  
"YOU TWO KISSED?!"  
  
A/N: I love this story. I really do. I already think it's better than Hard to Get...maybe because I actually know what's going to happen. Actually this part was sort of a spur of the moment thing, but whatever. In the next chapter you can expect a food fight! Hehe, I'm also putting a food fight in the next chapter of my Lily/James fanfic titled It's Gonna Take a Miracle. Go read it, would you? I'm not getting many reviews! COME ON GUYS! Do it for the mental fanfic writer! 


	3. That time of month

Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and a few of the characters. Don't sue me. I don't have any money anyway.

A/N: Usually I start off with a conversation between Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore, but this chapter is different. One of my reviewers wanted to know a little more about the prophecy so I'll talk about it later and I'll include part of it (like I always do). Writing the sections of the prophecy is really difficult because it's hard to make it make sense and rhyme.

"Yes," Hermione said, sticking her chin out. "He kissed me. Got a problem with it Ron?"

"Actually," Ron replied, his face turning red. "I do have a problem! Why would you kiss Malfoy!"

"He kissed me."

"Whatever! Answer the question!"

"I didn't enjoy the kiss Ron. It was totally disgusting and a spur of the moment thing. I assure you, it won't happen again."

Harry looked a bit disappointed. "You were supposed to curse him, not kiss him!"

"Well, I wasn't quite in the mood to curse anyone because I had been sitting in the rain for awhile. Malfoy locked the door and he wouldn't open it for me!"

"Why would he do that?" Ron inquired.

Hermione sighed, exasperated. "Because he wanted to get me mad, Ron! He did a fairly good job too..."

"I still don't get why you didn't curse him Hermione!" Harry said.

"You two are impossible!" Hermione stood up from the table. "I'm leaving!" She stormed out of the Great Hall, not seeing a certain Slytherin get up and move to the Gryffindor table.

"So," Draco sneered at Harry and Ron. "What poison was the mudblood telling you?"

"Just that you kissed her!" Ron shouted at him, disgusted.

Draco's face hardened. "She's spreading that around, is she?"

"What do you care?" Harry retorted. "You're the one that kissed her!"

"Shut your face Potter!"

"Who's gonna make me?"

Draco answered by picking up a pitcher of orange juice and tossed it towards Harry. Harry, whose reflexes (thanks to Quidditch) were excellent, dodged the orange juice and it splattered on a second year Hufflepuff girl who happened to be passing by. She screeched and aimlessly grabbed for a chocolate donut and hurled it at Draco.

It hit Draco right in the face, leaving a smudge of chocolate on his nose. Not caring about how he looked, Draco lunged for some ripe strawberries and started chucking them at random Gryffindors.

A first year Ravenclaw student jumped up and shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Suddenly, everything broke loose. Students grabbed for anything on the table, throwing them at any random person. Professor Dumbledore was busy telling Professor Sprout a joke and did not notice the chaos. Luckily, Professor McGonagall did.

"SILENCE!" Professor McGonagall shouted. Everyone in the Great Hall froze. They had all forgotten about the teachers.

She gazed around and saw Harry trying to wipe porridge off his glasses while Ron was busy cleaning jelly off his robe.

"I am disgusted with all of you!" Professor McGonagall fumed. "Never, in all my years at Hogwarts, have I seen students behave so badly! Fifty points will be taken from each House. You are lucky I don't give you all a detention!"

Students opened their mouth to object to the deduction of house points, but thought better of it. They glared at Professor McGonagall as if she was the one who started the food fight.

"Which student," Professor McGonagall said, her nostrils white, "Thought it would be fun to start a food fight?"

Silence. Nobody moved until Harry and Ron, grinning slightly, pointed at Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said, her lips tight, "Report to my office after breakfast. Well? What are the rest of you looking at! Get to work cleaning this mess up!"

Draco dragged himself into Professor McGonagall's office and was surprised to see Hermione sitting there, discussing her grade with McGonagall.

"What are you doing here?" Draco hissed.

"It just so happens," Hermione replied, sticking her chin out slightly, "That you will be serving your detention with me."

Draco's mouth dropped open. He mouthed something wordlessly and turned to McGonagall. "You're kidding, right?"

"I felt like your detention would be better served improving your Transfiguration grade, so I asked Hermione if she would tutor you for the evening."

"Give me ANYTHING else," Draco begged, acting very unlike himself. "Anything besides serving detention with that mudblood..."

"TEN POINTS OF SLYTHERIN!" Professor McGonagall said coldly. "You would do well to learn not to call Ms. Granger a mudblood."

"I'll call her whatever I please!" Draco shouted, his eyes snapping with fury.

Professor McGonagall rose from her chair and glared at Draco, "Do not take that tone with me, Mr. Mafoy. You will be spending two hours studying Transfiguration with Ms. Granger. You are dismissed."

The two students exited the room, Draco looking livid. Once in the corridor, Hermione turned to walk away but Draco reached out and tightly gripped her arm, his fingers digging in her skin.

"Ouch!" Hermione squeaked, trying to shake Draco off. "Let me go!"

"I bet you planned that, didn't you? Thought it would be a good way to torture me?" Draco pulled Hermione closer, his grip still hard as iron.

Hermione winced and retorted, "I'd rather eat dung than spend two hours with you!"

"Then we both feel the same!"

"Let me go," Hermione said, trying to remain as calm as possible. "Or I will inform Professor McGonagall of this! You are on my last nerve Malfoy, and one more mishap on your part and you may be walking around with antlers on your head! You're lucky I –!"

Draco pressed his lips on hers and Hermione closed her mouth. Good thing he's holding my arm, Hermione thought to herself. Otherwise I might fall down!

Draco lifted his head up and his cold eyes glared at Hermione. "That was to shut you up." And he walked away.

Hermione looked after him, her eyes bulging. Another kiss from Draco! That made two. She lifted her fingers to her lips, remembering the sweet taste of the kiss.

"Is it possible he likes me?" Hermione muttered quietly to herself. Flashbacks of all the cruel, obnoxious things Malfoy had said to her flickered in her mind. Hermione laughed silently. "Of course not. What was I thinking?

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, waving his hand in Hermione's face. "Earth to 'Mione."

Startled, Hermione stared at Ron. "If you don't get your bloody fingers out of my face, I'll bite them off," she told him bitterly.

"Wow! Touchy, touchy!" Ron said, laughing slightly. "What's a matter?"

"Nothing." Hermione replied miserably.

Harry made a sound of disbelieving. "Like we believe that. You've been acting weird for the past few days."

Hermione shot him a glare. "It's nothing important. And if it were important, I wouldn't tell you lot anyway. All you care about is the latest Quidditch game and what desserts they'll be serving at dinner."

She collected her books and stomped out of the common room, leaving Harry and Ron with their mouths open.

"Well," Ron said, eating a chocolate frog. "I reckon it's that time of month."

"You would know Ron, you would know..." Harry mumbled.

Once out of the common room, Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her bushy hair. Contrary to what Ron and Harry believed, it wasn't her menstrual cycle that was bugging her. It was a certain sexy Slytherin with deep, gray eyes, slicked back blonde hair, and who also happened to be an excellent kisser.

"Stop thinking about him!" Hermione muttered to herself, scurrying down the hall.

She almost cried out in relief at the sight of the library. Everyone was pestering her, she was so confused about Draco, and all she wanted to do was be alone and study. She burst through the library door, and left out a sigh of relief. She was alone.

Hermione sat down in a chair and dropped her books on the table. Surprisingly enough, the table didn't break under the weight of all the books.

She randomly grabbed any book, and flipped through all the pages, not even reading the text. She felt too worked up to study, but there was nothing she could do to get rid of the feeling.

Hermione sighed and leaned back in her chair. She glanced around the empty library, wondering where everyone was.

"I guess everyone has better things to do than be in the library," she muttered to herself.

Suddenly, the library door opened. Hermione looked over in surprise, and was even more surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway. Hermione's heart skipped a beat, the last thing she needed was to be stuck in an empty room with Draco.

"Malfoy," Hermione said, trying to make her voice sound cold and disgusted.

"Granger! Strange to see you here. Oh wait; this is where you basically live, isn't it? Such a teacher's pet...spending all your time in the library."

"Shut up," Hermione snapped, collecting her books.

"Who's going to make me Granger?"

"Me!" Hermione spat bitterly. "I could take you any day, Malfoy. I know spells that could make your head explode!"

Draco smirked. "There's a spell for exploding someone's head?"

Hermione flushed slightly. "I could think one up."

"Good luck with that!"

Hermione sighed loudly. "You are infuriating Draco. I don't even know why I bother talking to you. You can't even carry on a civilized conversation."

Draco grinned at her. "You talk to me because you think I'm hot."

A dull blush crept onto Hermione's cheeks. "How are things on planet 'You Wish', Malfoy?"

Draco made a tutting sound with his tongue. "Granger, Granger. It's pointless to deny it. We both know it's true."

He sauntered over to the table where Hermione had her books strewn about. "I thought the two of us should make more of an effort to get along."

Hermione slammed her Transfiguration book shut and laughed. "Us, get along? I think you had a bit too much to drink." She rose from her chair and hurriedly collected her books.

Draco followed Hermione to the door. "I'll have you know that I only drank on weekends."

Hermione made a face at him. "Oh, of course. Drinking on weekends is the only time it's acceptable," she remarked sarcastically. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do and people to see."

"Be my guest," Draco said, backing up. "Just remember our date tomorrow. After Potions."

The word date caused Hermione to quickly spin around. "Sorry, I must have heard wrong. I could have sworn you just said we have a date tomorrow."

Draco grinned. "We do."

"I can't believe you had the audacity to assume that I would go on a date with you. You're disgusting."

Draco reached out and ran his fingers gently across Hermione's cheek. "I know for a fact you'll be there Granger. Because if you aren't, you just might lose your position as Head Girl."

A/N: -rises from the dead- My loyal readers! I have returned! Sort of...kind of...not really? XD I'm going to start a new Draco/Hermione fanfic because I can't remember where I was going with this one. If you have ANY ideas for a plot, please email me. And as for why I haven't updated in over a year...blame it on life. But now I'm back and I'm gonna stay! Hopefully. Oh, and the reason I posted this chapter is because it has been bugging me for the past year and I just had to finish it before I went insane. Love you all.


End file.
